Noon Blue the new kid
by darkmatter737
Summary: Derek the new midnighter in town joins the crew but gets a unlucky suprise..... p.s. i do not own midnighters please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

11:45

Jessica

Jessica Day slowly pulls off her cotton covers and glances over at her alarm clock "11:45.. Crap" Jonathan was going to arrive any second now. Jessica had started getting used to waking up right before the blue time it took 3 months training and now she was going to see her boyfriend half naked and hair like a birds nest. "knock knock knock" three knocks it was Jonathan, they had decided to make a secret code knock ever since the night Jessica opened her shades and found a darkling groupie waiting on her.

She threw on some clothes and opened her shades and window. She silently slipped out waiting to feel the lovely weightlessness. In the night sky she couldn't make out jonathans face but sure enough she heard his reassuring voice enter her heart. "Jessica is this you?" Jonathan unsurely asks "yes it is who else could it be?" Jessica says boringly, considering she had woken up about the minutes ago and was feeling a bit crabby." I don't know you just usually talk more." Jonathan adds "well its not my fault I'm not getting much sleep" Jessica says sharply. " ok you know what lets just start over" Jonathan says as he grasps her hand and they count "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9," and she feels the weightlessness fill her up. Then as if it was a movie they take their first spiraling leap in perfect harmony flying into the sky of blue.

They had to meet Rex and Dess at Madelines house where Mellissa would meet them. They were on there way to finding out what had caused the blue time to come at noon or the noon blue as they started calling it. It had happened to more times and the time had started increasing. The first noon blue lasted 12 minutes and 45 seconds, the second 17 minutes and 30 seconds, and the third lasted 30 minutes and 15 seconds. They obviously needed to find out what was causing it and put a stop to it, everyone was worried that soon there would be no more normal time.

It took them about 7 large leaps to reach Madelines house. Jessica had brought her flashlight also just incase even though Dess had totally darkling secured the place. It seemed that Jessica had been changing becoming a bit more on the safe side. And it made it worse that jonathans and hers fights had been increasing. Maybe it was because that new guy in school, his name was Derek and just because Jessica went over and welcomed him to his new school Jonathan had gotten all protective. Mellissa said that she felt strong vibes from this guy but he had no Idea about weird dreams or anything such as Jessica and the rest of the crew had.

They entered Madelines rickety old shack it was cover with clean steel that Dess changes out every 4 weeks to insure one of their very last safe meeting places. They slowly took small low fast leaps up the winding staircase to find all 4 sitting on the floor and sternly talking. When they walked in it was like being a monkey walking into a important work meeting. The room went quite and they all looked up with a irritated and what do you want? Type of faces. Then Madeline was the first to speak and the first to spill the startling news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dess

10:45

Dess slowly raised her head and slapped her alarm clock. She now had to set it in order to get up in time for midnight, for some reason she had been dozing off more and more these days. she thought that the noon blue might have something to do with it. Maybe it was the exercise of her polymath brain trying to figure out why the noon blue was even coming. Tonight she hoped for answers but right now she had to meet Rex in the park and she was already 3 minutes late.

Dess slowly and quietly slipped out of her old fashioned window and let of in a sprint towards the park. She had heard that Mellissa was letting Rex borrow her truck but that was a rumor the she needed to get there soon. The park was about a 10 minute walk away from her house and at her sprint with her calculations it should take about 3.45 minutes to get there but that was it she sustained the same speed the entire time witch would be hard since she was already so tired but enough calculations she thought she needed brain power to use at Madelines house, and anyway she was basically already there. She squinted and could make out a faint outline of a person, It was Rex! "Hey!" she shouted "Hi come on were late!" he replied. Then they piled into the old ford and Dess started it up. She didn't trust Rex ever since he had started his meds. " wait don't drive I think that Jonathan and Jessica are meeting us here so wait." "fine" Dess replies.

"where the hell are they?'' Dess asked Rex in an irritated voice. "I don't know I told them 10:45" replied Rex, "well then those two lovebirds look like there going to miss the meeting" . "well lets not be late to theres some important stuff we need to discuss with Madeline."

With that Dess stepped on the gas of Mellissas old ford. They had borrowed the ford expecting to carry four people but Jonathan and Jessica weren't showing up. They had to start the meeting without her. Once they reached Madelines house they went straight upstairs to find Mellissa and her grandmother looking out the window and sipping there bitter ginger tea. There were three more mugs sipping on a bountiful metallic platter. Both Mellissa and Madeline turned with surfaces and beckoned them to sit down. " ok lets get down to business." says Madeline. They all nod and take a seat on small pillows on the floor. "where are the other two?" asked Madeline "late" replied Rex and Dess in harmony. "Well then they will just have to miss the first part." says Madeline smirking.

Dess slowly picked up her mug of ginger tea and sniffed it unappetizingly, she put it down quickly and looked at Madeline she was giving her a weird look. "Dess I can sense your nervous, what about?" says Madeline cautiously, " I'm worried about Jonathan." the room went silent. " Jonathan?" asked Rex and for some reason Dess could sense a bit of jealousy apparently so could Mellissa because she quickly gave him a sharp glance and snatched his hand probably to give him a "in head" scolding. "I mean, why?' Rex quickly corrected. Well… its about that new kid…Derek…he's one of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mellissa

4:00

"Hey mom I going to stay over at grammys tonight okay?" "Yep but be home bye 4:00 tomorrow." said Mellissa's mom. "okay" replied Mellissa as she ran out the front door and onto her overgrown yard. Then she ran as fast as she could to her grandmothers house. She was ready for her new "controlling mind" lessons she thought that it may make a little less awkward between them and their relationship might even become more close. She was ready to give anything for Rex. She thought this may be the first time she actually felt love and hope for another person. Because as you know Mellissa has never been well you know a persony type person." well ive just been thinking too much maybe some of grammys ginger tea will help calm me down." Summer is almost here and that is when we can really get down to business.

Finally she arrived at he grandmothers house. It was a low rundown house covered in clean steel along with a locked steel gate that she had gotten used to climbing over. She had formed callas where she grabbed the edges. The first few times that she did it she cut her hands. Finally she went in. "dang this staircase gets really annoying" she thought as she slowly climbed up the spiraling staircase tired from her run over. Finally she entered her grandmothers bedroom and found her sitting in her normal rocking chair probably reading her mind at that instant. "well lets get straight down to business we want to get as much covered as we can." says Madeline. "so so so where to start how about closing off other peoples minds."

"let me enter you mind right now." with that Mellissa slowly let down her wall allowing Madeline to completely take over her. But instead she felt a nice relaxing feeling as Mellissa slowly and softly sifted through her mind. "more give me more". said Mellissa she was ready to do this all evening. "but don't you want to learn?" asked Madeline. "yes I suppose" replied Mellissa. "ok im am going to slowly open my mind you need to let in as slowly as possible not in jerky large amounts of information." "ok ill try" replied Mellissa.

Then she slowly started entering her grandmothers mind. But then Madeline's mind became like a black hole filling up Mellissas consciousness. Madeline screamed in pain for Mellissa had not held on she let go let her mind flow with the two intensity of the mind readers. They were connected. Then she felt Madeline's mind take over and pull away with twice the intensity leaving Mellissa laying helplessly laying on the ground. Madeline gave Mellissa a stern look. "you let go, you should never let go never give up it can kill a normal human along with you." "you are lucky I am a skilled mind reader or that could have mortally injured you." said Madeline in not a mean voice but more of a spicy smooth feeling.

Mellissa thought that it was crazy how one thing could be rich and relaxing one moment and lethal another. "Im sorry Madeline I really didn't mean to. "said Mellissa. "it is okay Mellissa I learned the same way, now give it another try." "are you sure?" asked Mellissa. "yes there is always a beginning to everything, and now it is your turn. "Okay if you say so" replied Mellissa and immediately felt Madeline's walls go down this time she felt like she had more control she slowly and smoothly entered her mind, there were some jerky moments but Mellissa got a hold quickly then in her mind they sat and traded information for hours but to then the relaxing feeling was timeless. Then their trance was broke as Rex and Dess entered the door. "what are you doing here?" asked Mellissa but then she looked outside it was dark. She looked at Madeline and grinned. "okay take a seat" says Madeline. We will begin shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madeline

3:00

Madeline sat down on to her old creaky rocker and looked into her steel mirror trying to magnify her range of casting. She needed to cast to each of the midnighters to find their comfort level for their meeting. First she casted to Dess, nervous she couldn't tell anymore since Mellissa had given her a wall for her mind. Then she went to Jessica, she was arguing this her little sister Beth about her boyfriend Jonathan, she didn't really care much about that. Then she searched across the land and ran into a interesting feeling, a new midnighter. She was amazed. Out of all of the places this kid could have moved he chose to move to the exact right town in the exact right state. It was crazy! She needed to tell this to the group tonight and they would discuss what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The meeting

12:00

"well now that we have all settled in and are here lets start with our meeting." says Madeline. At that moment the room filled with that ominous but relaxing blue light. " first Dess would you like to start?" Madeline said with a wink. "well umm.." Dess stutters "well we all know that new guy Derek right?" "ya that new dirt bag right?" replied Mellissa. "ya I guess you could call him that." Dess managed to get out in her nervousness. "well he…he, he is a midnighter." "he comes from Massachusetts exactly where I predicted there was another blue time. He says that there is a darkling lord there and that there is a whole midnighter colony…he doesn't know what his talent is yet because there is no way to find out over there so at some point we need to get him to the snake pit…" Dess got all of that out in one breathe. "so your saying that dirt bag is creeping around in OUR city?…creeper" Mellissa said. Jessica and Jonathan just sat there staring deeply into desses eyes like they were testing her to see if she was lying or not. Madeline just stood there with a wide grin on her face. " wha what should we do?" said Jessica finally. "well actually we don't need to give him the inside scoop he's lived in the blue time his entire life….we just need to get him to the snake pit…there we can figure out his talent." said dess.. "wait your suggesting that this freak joins the group?" Mellissa critically she had already pushed her limits accepting Jessica and Jonathan. "well ya basically midnighters work together.." replied dess. "okay then we better go find him shouldn't we.." said Madeline who hadn't talked the entire time. "yes lets go find him" Jonathan replied. "ok we go in groups we should be able to search using mind casting …Mellissa you come with me and you find him and ill figure out the exact coordinates to where he is… the rest of us go find a few weapons and give them names….lets go." dess said quickly." were going to find this boy" said Jessica and Jonathan gave her a weird look.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own midnighters

Chapter 6

Melissa

12:34

"I feel him he's close by but he's hiding he's trying to block me out." said Mellissa " now why would he do that?" dess replied. "where is he anyway?" Dess asked. "he's on Jessica's block oh my god wait he's in Jessica's house. We got to get there fast!" Dess stepped on the gas. Jessica just sat horrified, when they reached her house there was a figure attempting to open her window. They all jumped out of the car and started yelling at him. He just turned and put his hands up in the air like they were about to fire at him.

They slowly jumped out of the car one by one. Dess had her weapon in hand. And Jessica had her normal scowl on that she had on lots these days. "why are you trying to break into my room??" Jessica asked. "umm well um well I mean I was sort of you know…" Derek stuttered. "no I don't know tell me why you are trying to get into my room?". " I need your flashlight!!" Derek yelled. "they don't work in the blue time!!" Dess yelled back. "oh really??" Derek said sheepishly. " oh and how do you know that I have a flashlight??" Jessica said. "long story" Derek replied. " we've only got thirty minutes well talk tomorrow at school, got it Derek?" Mellissa said. "yeah ok" Derek said and then he left.


End file.
